Le 10 ème cercle
by karasu Crucified
Summary: Vers 1315,Dante rédigea la Divine Comédie. Il y dépeignit l'enfer en 9 cercles,la dernière fosse damnant les alchimistes.Cependant on pourrait en rajouter 1 : celui des meurtriers mandatés par l'état.Mais si Dante l'a oublié,Isval s'en est chargé.
1. Prologue : le désert d'Ishbal

_voici le prologue du 10 ème cercle, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ... et pardonnez la référence foireuse au parnasse ^^. ( encore pardon pour cette interruption décidément aussi inutile que la préface de mademoiselle de Maupain... ) (( ok promis j'arrête de m'acharner )) ...._

_les phrases entre " " correspondent aux pensées d'un sniper bien connu.  
_

" Isval …

Un désert…tiens,… j'ai encore en tête sa définition: _nom masc. Définissant une étendues géographique inhabitée, loin de présence humaine ou lieu attestant d'une absence de vie…_

….. en ce cas je peux affirmer qu' Isval est tout sauf un désert… La vie n'y est pas absente…. Elle y fût … et lorsque mes yeux se perdent dans l'immensité infinie de cet océan de sable…. Je pense que c'est bien pire….

Seules quelques ruines subsistent, témoignage dérisoire d'existences révolues. Dans cet infini post apocalyptique, elles sont l'unique chose auquel le regard puisse se rattacher. Parfois, perdu dans l'horizon, mes yeux s'y attardent : il me semble qu'elles luttent constamment pour ne pas tomber, s'arquant sur leurs fondations tenues et pointant toute leur colère vers ce ciel, si concupiscent à leur souffrance.

Si la civilisation Isval, bien qu'archaïque fut un jour resplendissante,.. ... C'est à présent une mer de silicium, charriant inlassablement les corps de ses propres enfants qui s'étend à mes pieds.

Sur le sable des ombres apparaissent sans pour autant se préoccuper des dunes et continuent de glisser vers les cadavres. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour apercevoir une horde de vautours. Ils décrivent longtemps des cercles autour des victimes puis se ruent sur les miasmes de la bataille… ou plutôt du génocide.

Avez-vous déjà vu l'étrange spectacle de vautours se repaissant de la chaire mortifiée de cadavres frais ? ……Humé l'acre mélange de viande et de souffre agencé à l'odeur de votre propre sueur ?….. Senti le plus doux zéphyr empanaché de sable vermeille vous gifler le visage ?. …le sang qui bouillonne à vous exploser les tempes… la torpeur sans nom que provoque le battement des ailes noires,…. intimement mêlé à celui de votre cœur , comme pour suggérer une complicité à leur festin… comme si vos doigts encore crispés sur la gâchette ne vous rappelaient pas déjà assez que vous êtes le dévot de la mort! "

Une détonation résonna dans la chaleur oppressante…. Quelques gerfauts s'envolèrent, un autre retomba dans le charnier, trahi par celle qu'il avait cru sa semblable.

" Comme quoi l'idéal parnassien des conquérants ne peut être atteint en période de guerre…. N'est-ce pas Heredia ? "


	2. chap 1 : les combattants de l'aurore

_Merki d'abord à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ( quatre XD, ça en fait du monde [ va se pendre])_

_C'est non sans une certaine émotion que je poste aujourd'hui, le premier chapitre de ma première fanfictio... Nan ok j'arrête de la jouer cérémonial. Voici le 1 er chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira sinon pardon d'avance. Il intervient avant.... et après le prologue ( eh vi, je sais ça aide beaucoup XD). _

_En parlant de prologue je m'excuse, je n'ai pas fait l'illustre disclamer... donc voilà : cet univers fantastique ne m'appartient en aucun cas. (même si j'en pleure la nuit XD) C'est l'œuvre sublime de la ô combien divine Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne fais ici qu'usurper des personnages trop authentiques pour moi et les faire évoluer dans un monde que je ne suis pas à même de comprendre. Pitié, pardonne cher lecteur mes carnages à venir, pense que je ne suis même pas digne d'être une rognure de gomme dans l'atelier d'Arakawa-sama. [ part se flageller ] ( non je ne me moque pas de ce procédé je teste juste son utilité [ dérisoire parce que nous sommes sur un site de fanfic] et ses limites ^^)  
_

_Ceci étant fait, bonne lecture_

**Les combattants de l'aurore et le guerrier de l'oubli **

Dans le désert aride d'Ishbal un groupe de militaires attendait le véhicule chargé de les rallier à leur garnison.

La veille, un groupuscule d'Ishbals avait été repéré et identifié comme indépendantiste subversif, son objectif : la destruction d'un poste de communication militaire aux alentours des ruines d'Ashcra . L'information fut rapidement reléguée à la caserne en charge du secteur et on décida la dépêche d'une unité de soldats sur place afin d'intercepter les rebelles.

On constitua la dite unité au milieu de la nuit et en un temps record, il faut dire qu'à un certain stade, l'éreintement est tel, que l'asservissement et l'obéissance de l'homme en deviennent automatiques. Les ordres étaient clairs et concis : rester en poste à Ashcra jusqu'à l'arrivée des insurgés et annihiler leur groupe puis revenir au camp. La prise de prisonniers avait été jugée inutile, en dehors de la ligne de front, la formation de ces factions était aussi fréquente que désorganisée et leurs membres représentaient une bien piètre source d'informations quant aux positions de la résistance Ishbale pour mériter cette peine.

Et c'est sous un clair de lune indifférent que des ombres nappées d'obscurité, grimpèrent dans un camion_. Quiconque se serait attardé sur ces _soldats, aurait été frappé par le contraste saisissant entre la finesse de leurs traits nubiles et leur regard exempt de toutes émotions. Il eut été plus aisé de chercher l'étincelle de vie dans le reflet de leur lame, plutôt que dans leurs yeux. Leur respiration semblait s'éteindre imperceptiblement au profit du cliquetis régulier de leur fusil. La guerre a la capacité étrange de réifier l'homme et d'animer ses armes. Sans doute une question de priorité sommaire.

Quelques instants plus tard, le camion filait entre les dunes à la lumière des étoiles. Les pensées de ses occupants, bien que morbides laissaient presque entrevoir une bribe de sérénité : mourir par une si belle nuit et dans cette ambiance quasi intimiste était comme rassurant en comparaison à l'horreur bien réelle des premières lignes au front.

Mais leur douce espérance s'évanouit au souvenir des récits terribles sur les guerriers ishbals, dont la fureur divine décuplait la force, attaquant sans merci les positions de militaires isolés.

L'angoisse redoubla à l'approche des ruines. Ils se sentaient menacés par leur architecture décharnée, leurs façades défigurées les méprisaient et chaque centimètre parcouru sur ces fondations violées renforçait leur malaise. Le véhicule freina, les militaires descendirent. Devant eux la ligne d'horizon confondait sable et ciel dans une obscurité grandissante jalonnée d'ombres minérales. Nul doute que ce spectacle surréaliste était l'œuvre d'un alchimiste d'état, on aurait dit qu'il avait pris soin de distiller chaque pierre afin d'effacer toute trace de vie. Seul le bruit du moteur qui s'éloignait osait encore troubler le silence oppressant de ce lieu….et bientôt plus rien. Les soldats s'étaient regroupés au centre du site, embusqués de chaque côté de ce qui fut jadis l'allée centrale de la ville. Chacun se tenait près à bondir sur le premier assaillant……

_ ...................._

_………_.L'attente en devint insupportable, les mains crispées sur son arme, on espérait presque rencontrer le regard rouge et vindicatif d'un Ishbald.

Un vent chaud se leva, légère brise au début mais qui ne tarda pas à s'amplifier jusqu'à devenir une véritable salve de rafales. Les soldats se couvrirent le visage mais ils leur parurent distinguer un regard vermeil à travers les grains de sable. Il semblait venir de la source des vents. Les bourrasques se calmèrent peu à peu. Et une fois que toutes les particules de silicium furent retournées au sol, on aperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avancer. L'ombre continua sa progression vers les soldats, se démarquant de la lune et offensant leur angoisse par sa démarche calme et implacable. Ces prunelles n'étaient pas pourpres, mais d'un bistre ambré peu commun. Elle traversa l'allée sans ciller au son du rechargement des armes. Ils remarquèrent néanmoins à temps, le pardessus beige propre au membre de l'armée et tirèrent une sommation. L'individu y répondit en se découvrant la tête, laissant apparaître une myriade de plumes blondes et s'immobilisa dans un salut parfait. La finesse de ses traits féminins détonnaient avec la dureté de son expression, et l'innocent duvet blond qui recouvrait sa tête jurait atrocement avec son regard acéré. L'uniforme d'Amestris était à présent bien visible, de même que son Heckler & Koch G3SG/10. Le sergent en charge de l'unité fut le premier à réagir :

_ Déclinez votre identité soldat !

_ Soldat Riza Hawkeye à vos ordres Monsieur .

L'ensemble de la compagnie s'octroya un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et sur ordre de leur commandant baissèrent leur arme. Le sergent alla jusqu'à se permettre un emportement :

_ Mais d'où diable venez-vous !?!

L'interlocuteur, toujours au garde à vous et loin d'être impressionné répondit sur le même ton impassible que précédemment :

_ Du poste de transmission mon sergent. J'avais pour ordre d'y escorter un alchimiste. Je suis à présent mandatée ici en ma qualité de sniper afin de soutenir vos feux face à la menace Ishbale. Je devrai ensuite rallier votre garnison et y prendre de nouvelles instructions.

Après avoir pris connaissance de ces informations, le sergent ordonna à ses hommes la poursuite de la stratégie initiale ; Riza quant à elle, virevolta, arme au poing entre les pierres et se tapit à la cime d'un temple délabré. Le silence se rétablit rapidement, mais la présence du tireur d'élite mettait le reste de l'équipe mal à l'aise. Les circonstances de son adhésion à l'unité demeuraient vaporeuses dans leur esprit, à tel point qu'ils en vinrent à douter de cette réalité.

Bientôt des rumeurs lointaines leur parvinrent. Les militaires réajustèrent leur viseur et resserrèrent la crosse de leur fusil sur leur épaule meurtrie. Les doigts crispés sur la gâchette on essayait de chasser de son esprit les récits sur les prêtres combattants. Seulement, lorsque les assaillants arrivèrent aux ruines, la crainte d'un affrontement avec les redoutables moines laissa place au désappointement face à des visages horriblement juvéniles. Touts les regards convergèrent vers un sergent aussi désemparé que ses hommes. Au prise avec une éthique dérisoire en temps de guerre, un jeune soldat ne s'aperçut pas de la présence d'un guerrier ishbal et quand ce dernier fondit sur lui, son arme enrayée demeura indifférente. Pourtant un coup de feu retentit bel et bien et abattis la cible. Celle qu'il reléguait au rang d'apparition venait de concrétiser sa présence.

La détonation sortit le commandant de sa torpeur : autour d'eux les Ishbals les encerclaient ; se voyant découvert, il n'eut d'autres alternatives que d'ordonner l'assaut direct.

« le moindre lièvre distrait le chasseur du lion » soupira Riza tandis qu'une autre de ses balles sauva un des siens en condamnant un ennemi. Sa position en hauteur lui avait permis d'entrevoir la manœuvre des Ishbals. Les plus aguerris avaient assurément anticipés les agissements militaires, et après la diversion de leurs cadets sur la route principale, ils s'étaient engagés dans les venelles de l'anciennes ville afin d'encercler à leur tour le grand axe, ainsi que ses occupants. Elle prit donc les vétérans pour cible afin de couvrir les arrières de ses alliés. Et tandis que les hommes se déchaînaient à ses pieds, elle gardait en tête la véritable raison de sa présence ; inconsciemment elle porta la main à la pierre écarlate qui pendait à son arme. Les combats s'amplifièrent ; les soldats durent resserrer leurs rangs ; en l'espace d'une seconde ils étaient passés de traqueurs à traqués et ne devaient leur salut qu'à l'exceptionnelle adresse de leur sniper. Mais devant le sureffectif adverse, le sergent ne put que sonner la retraite et désigna les décombres de ce qu'il semblait être une habitation comme point de ralliement. Les balles fusèrent et la clameur ishbale s'accrut, lors de son recul, un soldat fut foulé aux pieds et tomba au sol. L'angle de tir de Riza ne lui permit pas de lui assurer une couverture efficace. D'un signe, elle en avertit son supérieur, et après un prompt calcul de trigonométrie, elle s'élança vers un palier en hauteur. Au même instant une déflagration ébranla les ruines, soulevant des trombes de pierres. Jaillissant d'une nuée de sable, le sniper remercia intérieurement son sergent, dont l'initiative avait permis pour quelques secondes, de dissiper les assaillants et de couvrir son déplacement. Les effets de la grenade dissipés, Hawkeye bondit sur un toit , puis se laissa glisser sur une plate-forme en contrebas. Elle planta son arme au sol et par sa force d'inertie fit volte face. Maintenant en position, le sniper sécurisa la zone autour du blessé. Voyant leur couverture assurée, les militaires vinrent le récupérer et continuèrent de garder leurs ennemis en respect avec un feu nourrit. L'armée reprit bientôt l'avantage : les vagues d'assaut ishbales se faisaient de plus en plus espacées et de moins en moins décisives. Les salves s'atténuaient sans que pour autant les militaires en soient à l'origine. Quelque chose clochait, Riza en était persuadée : il était impossible que tous les moines guerriers eurent été radiés par un combat si bref. Pourtant plus un seul ne sillonnait le champs de bataille. Son regard ambré s'égara dans l'abîme nocturne, au-delà du sang, du souffre, de la sueur et de la folie des hommes, elle entrevit la promesse sanglante d'une nouvelle aube. Quelques larmes vermeilles commencèrent à perler sur le sable à l'est, définissant timidement une ligne d'horizon évanescente. Sur ce fil de lumière, de furtives silhouettes se dessinaient : les Ishbals. Ils avait contournés les ruines et courraient en direction du poste de communication, profitant de l'ultime sacrifice de leurs frères restés là. C'est du moins le raisonnent lucide, qui aurait du frapper le tireur d'élite. Mais ce halo de clarté qui dissipait les simulacres de la nuit, immisçait une incertitude affreuse dans son esprit : si c'était sa patrie qu'on assiégeait, sans doute aurait-elle était là, avec eux, courant à la rencontre de son destin… Le pendule rubicond scintilla dans leur direction. Ses pérégrinations internes cessèrent .

Le lever du jour réconforta les soldats, les vagues adverses tombaient une à une : la victoire était proche. Dans la liesse latente, un des premiers rayons de l'astre éblouit le sergent. Il eut tout juste le temps de discerner son sniper s'élancer vers l'aurore…

…………………………………

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Riza avait dépassé les décombres d'Ashcra. Elle avançait sur cet océan de sable, guidée par la pierre rouge, comme si des fouets invisibles étaient à ses trousses. L'éclat du minerai alchimique s'amplifia lorsqu'elle fut à la portée de sa cible : un petit groupe composé de quatre Ishbals, dont un, détenteur de la réussite de sa mission. Elle escalada promptement une dune, elle savait que dès qu'elle en aurait abattu un, les autres fondraient aussitôt sur elle. Le poste de transmission était déjà en vue alors que sa première balle atteignit sa cible. Elle rechargea son arme avec toute la célérité dont elle fut capable et réussit à abattre le deuxième. Mais la cartouche vide de cet prouesse n'avait pas encore touchée terre que déjà le troisième moine lui faisait face. D'un bond elle sut esquiver sa dague. Elle en amorça un autre pour l'avoir en visée mais un coup de yatagan l'atteignit à l'avant-bras et la projeta au sol. Le dernier Ishbal venait vraisemblablement de les rejoindre. Il écarta son arme d'un coup de pied dédaigneux, cette dernière glissa sur le sable. Prenant appuis sur son bras valide Riza tenta de se propulser en arrière ; elle fut aussitôt rappelée à la gravité par un violent heurt assené par son adversaire. La douleur fut lancinante et une atroce envie de vomir la saisit. Ses deux assaillants la voyaient se recroqueviller avec la plus grande des jouissances vindicatives. Le premier s'approcha d'elle pour l'achever, et dans un excès de sadisme (_ou d'humanité,_ _aller savoir ; la première semblant directement découler de celle-ci…_) il s'octroya le temps d'affûter sa lame. Il était loin de se douter que, parvenant à maîtriser sa torpeur, le sniper resserrait doucement sa prise sur le surin dissimulé dans sa manche tout en calculant la distance qui le séparait de son fusil. Et avant que son bourreau ne se soit penché sur elle, Hawkeye lui trancha la carotide et fila vers son arme. L'homme rendit gorge en s'étalant sur le sable, dans une auréole écarlate. Dès lors, toute la fureur de son complice éclata. Elle eut peine à parer son yatagan avec son Heckler & Koch G3SG/10 et dans une gerbe d'étincelle, elle réussit à se dégager de son emprise. Ils savaient qu'il suffirait d'un coup. Chacun se prépara à lancer son ultime assaut, bandant ses dernières forces dans l'attaque à venir. Ils se faisaient face, sous un astre indifférent, qui continue sa course en troublant l'atmosphère de sa chaleur oppressante. Tout se déroula très vite : Riza sauta en arrière tandis que l'Ishbal tenta un coup d'estoque, elle rechargea,…. Trop tard, la lame était déjà trop près de son flanc et sa vitesse trop grande pour y pallier avec son surin. Dans un dernier sursaut de survie, elle brandit son arme et avec elle, la pierre rouge. L'éclat de celle-ci fut tel qu'il en éclipsa la lueur du soleil. Lorsque son adversaire l'aperçut, des souvenirs terribles déferlèrent dans les ténèbres de sa raison :….. Ashcra……sa famille…….l'armée…. ce vieil alchimiste….la pierre…..et puis plus rien…. Juste la mort et la désolation autour de lui….Ah si… quelque chose d'autre…. Quelque chose de nouveau…… dans son cœur,…. qui battait ses tempes et lui faisait serrer les dents …. La colère ?…. non ce sentiment était bien plus puissant…. La rage ? ….non…pas assez subtile….… la Haine ? oui,… peut-être….c'était peut-être ça…. L'eau dans ses yeux, la mort autour de lui, sa femme sous les décombres, le goût de sang dans sa bouche, sur les autres, sa fille inanimée dans les bras, l' impuissance……alors c'était juste ça la haine ?! … non….ça, c'était son passé…. La haine c'était maintenant…… c'était son présent….. une énergie nouvelle et terrible qui l'envahissait….. une force insoupçonnée ….. une promesse faîte aux morts…..un cri de bête qui se perd dans la nuit …… un homme qui se relève…….. des poings qu'on brandit ……. Le vent sur son visage alors qu'on court vers ses ennemis…… ce sentiment de toute puissance…. Leur mort ……. Surtout la sienne ……à lui….... celle de l'alchimiste …..et de sa pierre…….. non pas la pierre …. Il la garderait en souvenir de sa souffrance…. De leur mort ….. et de sa promesse…..des rires de sa fille …. et du sourire de sa femme …… Tient c'est étrange d'ailleurs…. C'est comme s'il les entendait ….. c'était leurs voix..…. Son pas ….. ses yeux…...Myria ! ……Sarah ! L'homme tomba, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire serein sur les lèvres et un trou dans la poitrine, le visage tourné vers un soleil, qui pour lui avait cessé de briller depuis longtemps. De sa manche, roula une gemme à la lueur semblable à celle qui pendait à l'arme encore fumante de Riza. Tout son corps s'affaissa sur ses genoux, elle ramassa la pierre rouge, objet de sa quête, maintenant terminée et ferma les yeux de cet être meurtri. Son regard s'égara dans le désert d'Ishbal…………

_( c'est ici qu'intervenait le prologue )_

…………………………………………………………….

Dans les ruines d'Ashcra les soldats d'Amestris chantaient leur victoire ainsi que le levé du jour. Mais bien plus qu'à l'étoile solaire, ils savaient qu'ils devaient salut et gloire au sniper. D'ailleurs son absence n'était pas passée inaperçue ; certains se plaisaient à dire qu'elle s'était « sublimée ( au sens chimique du termes ) dans l'aurore » d'autres, plus prosaïque certifiaient qu'ils l'avaient vue courir vers l'Est, en direction du poste de transmission. Le sergent y mandata plusieurs de ses hommes pour la retrouver, et si besoin la soutenir.

Plusieurs mètres passés le champs de bataille, ils entendirent une détonation fendre la chaleur oppressante. Ils y coururent, et aperçurent une nuée de vautours s'envoler. Plus loin, après l'exécrable spectacle des deux cadavres mutilés par les volatiles ; ils arrivèrent à la cime d'une dune, où ils découvrirent, ensanglanté et à peine conscient le tireur d'élite, agenouillé aux pieds de trois autres dépouilles dont celle d'un charognard.

…………………………………………………..

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que toute l'unité – Riza Hawkeye y comprise – avait rejoint le poste de communication où lui avait été prodigué des soins sommaires. Son sergent avait informé leur Q.G de la réussite de leur opération et c'était laissé entendre dire qu'un camion les ramènerait dès que possible. En ces temps troublés, c'était devenu monnaie courante d'avertir ses supérieurs de sa survie, afin qu'il daigne gracieusement solliciter quelques véhicules pour votre retour. Les moyens de transports se faisaient rares, c'est pourquoi leur envoi n'était pas systématique, il fallait attester de sa valeur pour espérer être secouru. Car bien entendu, rentrer au campement sain et sauf ne figurait pas sur la fiche d'instruction . On pouvait même s'accorder à dire que dans ce genre de conjoncture cet état relevait du miracle. La chaire à canon n'était plus prise en compte sur l' échiquier politique. Tant et si bien qu'il n'était pas exceptionnel qu'avant de partir au front, les soldats croisaient les fossoyeurs chargés de creuser les tombes en prévision de l' hécatombe à venir. Il n'y avait pas à dire : la guerre était une sacrée dynamique.

Quelques instant plus tard, le camion arriva, le chauffeur, jovial de nature, ne manqua pas de féliciter les militaires :

_ Bravo les gars ! la communication était déjà difficile dans le coin, je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait s'ils s'étaient emparé de ce poste-ci !

Soulagé, mais perplexe le sergent l'interrogea :

_ Etant donné l'importance de ce site, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas une fraction chargée de le défendre ?

L'étonnement se peignit sur le visage du conducteur :

_ Comment vous ne savez pas ? Il y avait bien une unité en poste ici. Je l'y aie moi même convoyée. Celle de l'alchimiste d'argent. Mais après la destruction de la ville, je pense qu'une poche de résistance ishbale s'est formée et l'a attaqué. Il fut d'ailleurs blessé et rapatrié. Mais c'est quand même étrange que se genre d'information n'ai pas été reléguée à l'unité suivante.

_ « De toute façon, » commença un soldat « l'armée aime à se faire discrète au sujet de ses alchimistes »

_ « tu parles ! » s'emporta un autre « elle exhibe ces monstres sur le champs de bataille, comme des petits chiens savants ! »

Malgré la terreur qu'inspirait ces hommes à la montre d'argent, cette comparaison en fit sourire plus d'un.

_ « Je ne te parle pas de ça » s'indigna le premier « mais de ces expériences louches qu'ils font avec les Ishbals »

_ « Ou plutôt sans » plaisanta un troisième « on n'en a jamais vu un seul en ressortir»

Dans sa poche, la main de Riza tremblait tant elle serrait les minerais écarlate. Elle se refusait à en savoir davantage :

_ Il serait maladroit, de tenir toutes les rumeurs qui circulent dans nos rangs comme véridiques.

Touts les regards convergèrent en sa direction, elle se sentit obliger de poursuivre :

_ En effet à les entendre la guerre aurait cessé depuis longtemps et, vous seriez tous rentrés dans vos famille. De même que les aspirants officiers, après la fin « ce stage pratique » s'en seraient retournés chez eux, un diplôme en main, couvert de laurier et non l'arme à gauche, recouvert de terre.

Le silence qui suivit cette intervention fut des plus pesants. Chaque soldat comptait ses désillusions et ses espoirs déçus ; Dieu seul, s'il existe, sait combien il y en avait. Seul le chauffeur, qui avait reconnu en Riza l'illustre sniper poursuivit :

_ Mais oui ! c'est vrai que l'œil du faucon n'est qu'en dernière année d'école militaire !

_ « Et c'est sans doute égoïste de ma part » commença le sergent « mais sans ce stage de dernière année, nous tous ici ne serions plus de ce monde »

Beaucoup de militaires approuvèrent et remercièrent Hawkeye pour son adresse. Après quoi, ils montèrent tous dans le camion.

Le véhicule serpentait entre les dunes sous un soleil de plomb. Ses occupants avaient entonné un lied victorieux et le chantaient à tue-tête pour tenter d'oublier les affres de la bataille. Seule Riza demeurait indifférente à la liesse générale. Serrant toujours les pierres, elle était assaillie d'effroyables souvenirs : une pièce sombre, où les rayons avaient renoncés à s'infiltrer , des livres d'alchimies étalés partout sur le vieux plancher, des murs tatoués de cercles de transmutations, au centre son père, une lueur terrible dans les yeux, il n'avait de cesse que de répéter ces mots : « la Pierre du Grand Œuvre !, le cinquième élément, la Roche Céleste, le Mercuriorum Liber, LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE ! » tantôt murmurés tantôt hurlés, ils avaient gardés une certaine emprise sur la petite fille et elle les considérait encore avec une crainte respectueuse. « La pierre philosophale » murmura-t-elle pour elle même, elle apporte la joie dans l'adversité, la victoire dans la bataille….. l'éternité aux mortels… c'était donc ça ? Elle se demanda s'il pouvait y avoir de vieux fous qui en ces temps de noirceur parvenait encore à se languir de l'immortalité. Mais surtout à quel prix. Elles ferma les yeux ainsi que son esprit à d'autres images qui l'agresseraient toujours….

Le soleil déclinait lorsque Riza aperçut les feux de leur campement, elle serra les dents, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir les affronter…. ..

to be continued.... ^^

_n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions._

_PS: gomen pour les fautes TT._

_PPS : gomen aussi pour la préface pourrie._


	3. chap 2: la nuit du commandement 3066

**_Voici le deuxième chapitre, dont le retard n'est autre que le résultat de la lutte moderne entre l'homme et la machine ( cela dit en passant mon ****** de PC est quand même l'un des seuls à refuser de démarrer.... je me demande bien pourquoi... [cache le marteau et le burin XD ] )_**

**_Ok plus sérieusement, j'ai réellement rencontré un problème technique qui fait qu'en plus du retard, je ne suis pas satisfait du découpage des chapitres. ( étant donné que j'ai préféré poster ce que j'avais, de peur que ce ******* me bouffe les données )__ raison pour laquelle celui-ci est plus court XD )_**

**_je tiens aussi à dire que tout au long de l'écriture je me suis énormément appuyée sur le tome 15 de la ô combien sublime Hiromu Arakawa... comme pour les études de Riza, la blessure de l'alchimiste d'argent, la révolte soutenue par Aurego, et le commandement 3066 qui renvoit à l'extermination du peuple Isbal._**

**_Et je remercie beaucoup touts ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ( touts ceux est une bien grande expression en réalité il y en a eu encore moins que précédemment [ ....je croyait pas la chose possible XD]) en particulier Kratos67 à qui je n'ai pas pu honorer la proposition de beta lecteur, la faute à ce **** de PC._**

**_ sinon....Amis de la culpabilité et de la torture psychologique bonsoir et bonne lecture ^^..._**

_Le soleil déclinait lorsque Riza aperçut les feux de leur campement, elle serra les dents, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir les affronter…. .._

Arrivée au camp, elle prit congé de ses frères d'armes, et partit en direction de l'état-major.

Malgré l'obscurité croissante, l'activité militaire ne faiblissait pas, et pour cause : une poche de résistance ishbale, soit disant anéantie, venait de se relever de ses cendres ; et maintenant armée par Aerugo, elle mettait tout en œuvre pour faire reculer la ligne de front. Des camions de conscrits affluaient de tout le pays, il faut dire qu'en ces heures de boucherie, la chaire à canon [à savoir la matière première indispensable à toute guerre qui se respecte] faisait cruellement défaut. De même que le bon enthousiasme nationaliste se faisait chaque jour un peu plus élimer à force de carnages dérisoires et d'injustices [ oserons-nous dire chroniques ? ]. C'est donc dans une atmosphère morbide et terriblement tendue que Riza évoluait à la lueur des feux de camps. Le plus cocasse dans cette effervescence permanente, était de voir se côtoyer dans une harmonie des plus scabreuse : bleus et vétérans, dernières classe et officiers, traîtres et héros mais aussi les vivants et la Mort, omniprésente.

A la vue des bâtiments hiérarchiques le pouls d'Hawkeye s'accéléra. Elle salua très formellement les officier supérieurs qu'elle croisa dans le hall et demanda à s'entretenir avec le commandant Gran. On la fit patienter dans une petite salle adjacente. Les locaux étaient sommaires, c'était initialement des infrastructures ishbales, qui avaient été ensuite annexées et équipées par l'armée. A présent le drapeau d'Amestris flottait insolemment sur leurs remparts.

En fixant une lézarde sur le mur, Riza tenta de se libérer l'esprit des doutes qui l'assaillaient ; peine perdue. C'est le sang tapant dans les tempes, qu'elle se rendit dans le bureau de l'alchimiste au sang d'acier. Le seuil de la porte passé, elle se figea dans un salut solennel. Tout comme la nuit où elle vint quérir ses instructions, la pièce était sombre. Les quelques appliques étaient trop faibles et situées trop loin, pour discerner les personnes attablées. Seuls de rares rayons de lune parvenaient péniblement à happer ses occupants.

Une foi ses yeux acclimatés à ce clair-obscur, elle reconnut plusieurs gradés, parmi eux des inconditionnels du généralissime ; mais aussi deux hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant : le premier, un quinquagénaire à la mine tourmentée. Quant à l'autre, elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, tant il était nappé de ténèbres. Comme la première fois, il lui sembla passer une éternité avant que Gran daigne remarquer sa présence :

_ « Voici Messieurs » commençât-il en la désignant, « le soldat que j'ai mandaté pour recouvrer notre bien le plus précieux dans cette bataille ». A ces mots un frémissement imperceptible traversa l'assemblée.

Basque Gran se leva doucement et décrivant des cercles autour de la table il poursuivit :

_ Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que dès que le professeur Marcoh, ici présent, eut parachevé la première pierre, elle fut attribuée à l'alchimiste d'argent, afin qu'il teste l'envergure de sa puissance à Ashcra.… Mais laissons là, s'il vous le voulez bien, l'ennui de ce rapport et allons droit au fait.

Il se retourna vers Riza, et avec une lueur fourbe dans les yeux :

_ « Vous vous êtes bien rendue en ce lieu n'est-ce pas ? », puis avec un sourire sadique : « Alors qu'avez vous vu ? »

En un instant elle se retrouva propulsée dans les décombres ; elle y revit l'horreur du massacre, la douleur, et le désespoir dans le regard des Isbals qu'elle abattait un à un…

Révulsée au plus au point, elle trouva néanmoins la force de lui répondre :

_ Rien Monsieur, ….. rien que le néant, sur des kilomètres de désolation.

Cette réponse ravit son supérieur et arracha une réaction à l'inconnu tapit dans l'ombre. Il sembla frissonner, pas longtemps bien sûr, mais juste assez pour que la pièce de métal suspendue à sa ceinture, intercepte une flèche lunaire, un éclair argenté en résulta : un alchimiste. Rayonnant, le commandant Gran répéta :

_ Rien ! N'est-ce pas là, le résultat le plus probant qu'il nous a été donné d'obtenir ! La preuve la plus irréfutable de l'étendue de son pouvoir !

Les galonnés approuvèrent, le malaise d' Hawkeye s'accentua ; celle qui avait ostracisé Dieu depuis longtemps, priait maintenant ardemment pour que cela cesse. Oraisons, bien évidemment vaines : Basque continuait d'énoncer les faits.

_ Or, quelques temps après ce triomphe, le major Comanche fut blessé lors d'une rixe contre des fanatiques ishbals. Et c'est lors de cet assaut, que la pierre lui fut dérobée. Il est inutile que je revienne sur le danger qu'entraîne cet incident, qui s'est, du reste avéré d'autant plus grand, que nous avons retrouvé dans l'une de leurs habitations, des traités alchimiques importés de Xing.

Il laissa passer un temps, afin que son auditoire pèse le poids de chacun de ses mots. Que toute l'assistance effleure le risque auquel elle avait été exposée.

Non seulement le calvaire de Riza s'éternisait, mais il lui était en plus infligé par un sophiste confirmé, son éloquence était des plus impressionnante.

_ Il allait de soi, que cette recherche devait se faire de la façon la plus discrète possible, afin de n' éveiller la convoitise et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. Raison pour laquelle je sollicitai l'intervention du soldat Hawkeye Riza. En sa qualité de sniper reconnue, sa présence sur le champs de bataille n'aurait pas nourrit la perplexité, contrairement à celle d'un alchimiste d'état. Et dans le but de réduire la phase d'investigation, on l'équipa d'une seconde pierre, s'appuyant sur les expériences du professeur Marcoh, qui certifient l'existence d'une forte interaction entre les minerais alchimiques.

( un temps) L'échéance accordée expire aujourd'hui. ( s'adressant au sniper )

Présentez-les.

Sortie de sa léthargie, elle s'avança vers le centre de la table, où était disposé un coffret finement ouvragé. Elle y plaça les deux larmes écarlates. Pourtant en se reculant, elle eut la sensation d'avoir semé les graines de l'apocalypse. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette image. Personne ne remarqua rien, ils étaient tous absorbés par le contenu de la boîte [ _de Pandore ? XD_ ] . Néanmoins un général de brigade l'interpella :

_ Pensez-vous que quiconque soupçonne le véritable motif de votre mission ?

_ Non mon général, les autres membres de l'unité étaient trop pris par l'issu de la bataille.

Satisfait de cette réplique, il retourna à sa contemplation. Un autre s'enquit :

_ Alors professeur ! sont-elles toujours effectives ?

Après un prompt examen, le quinquagénaire, la mine encore plus défaite qu'auparavant, balbutia un réponse affirmative.

_ Bien ! En ce cas Messieurs, ( tonna le plus gradé des officiers ) au nom du Généralissime,

j'ai l'honneur de décréter la mise en action du commandement 3066 : cette guerre civile touche à sa fin ( un silence solennel transcenda l'assemblée ). Nous comptons sur vous, ainsi que sur vos confrères, Commandant Kimblee.

L' inconnu émergea de l'obscurité ; c'était un grand homme aux traits fins, ses cheveux sombres avaient été ramenés nonchalamment sur le côté par une queue de cheval. Il se redressa dans un salut indolent, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Dès lors Riza sut que ce sourire engloutirait des milliers d'existences sans le moindre regret. Que sa concupiscence au massacre ne connaîtrait aucune limite, dusse-t-elle entraîner l'extinction d'un peuple entier. Le frisson qu'il l'avait précédemment parcouru ne devait rien à la compassion, mais était l'expression d'une sauvagerie dès plus sordide.

Alors que les généraux se congratulaient dans l'allégresse générale, le commandant ordonna à Hawkeye de se retirer et de remettre le rapport « officiel » au sous-officier du bureau voisin.

Lorsqu'elle y fut, elle salua le l'homme en question, et lui tendit le dossier, ( dossier qui omettait soigneusement toute mention de l'amplificateur alchimique ). En s'en saisissant il la dévisagea sans vergogne, et ajouta avec un sourire sardonique :

_ Bien entendu, il est dans votre intérêt que ce petit conciliabule reste entre nous. Un incident est si vite arrivé. Ce serait dommage n'est-ce pas ?…

Brandissant toute l' aversion amoncelée, elle toisa le soldat, et lui murmura d'une voix sûre et sans appel :

_ Oui je comprend parfaitement, étant moi-même sniper je sais très bien qu'une balle perdue ne l'aie pas forcément pour tout le monde…

Sur ce, elle le salua froidement et tourna des talons.

_ « Mais c'est qu'elle te menace… » ironisa une voix sensuelle. L'officier ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner pour en contempler la propriétaire. Derrière lui se tenait une superbe créature aux courbes voluptueuses, délicieusement soulignées par un fourreau noir. Une lourde cascade d'ébène tombait sur ses épaules nues, à la manière de serpents qui se délassent, surplombant un visage de déesse originelle.

_ Que veux-tu ma chère Lust ? même dans leur sédition ces humains restent pathétique. Il n'y a que leur haine qui puisse servir nos dessins…. A ce propos, ça avance ?

_ Hum…. c'est fâcheux, ils ne sont pas encore parvenu à la faire aboutir jusqu'à sa phase finale, mais déjà sous cette forme elle nous sera très utile.

_ D'autant plus que la procédure d'extermination vient d'être engagée.

Lui répondit-il en agitant le feuillet remis par le tireur d'élite.

_ Oh je suis impressionnée, Wrath et toi vous acquittez parfaitement de cette tâche, moi qui pensais que tu n'étais bon qu'à changer d'apparence pour te jouer des ces indigents. Je t'en félicité Envy.

Riza sortit hâtivement de l'édifice, et pénétra dans une arrière cour. Sans doute ce cloître disgracié avait été l'un des jardins les plus luxuriant de la ville ; à présent mutilé, les rayons parcimonieux de la lune exhibait cicatrices et stigmates, otages résignées de murs délabrés. Appuyée sur l'un deux, une femme luttait pour ne pas hurler son désarrois. Son esprit s'égarait dans les méandres de sa folie alors que, vaincue sa raison abdiquait sous les décombres de son âme. Les affres de la guerres avait assiégés son fort intérieur, les murailles de son intégrité cédaient sous les coups de la frustration. Son cœur, tissu de parjure, avait depuis longtemps laissé s'immiscer le doute, le remord et la culpabilité. Chacun la cinglant de souvenirs lancinants. Un torrent de cris, de détonations et de sang faisait chavirer sa pensée, et retournait son estomac. Elle ne put réprimer le vomissement qui la saisit et les mains crispées sur les pierres, elle vida son épigastre ainsi que la fureur de son trouble.

Une fois les spasmes apaisés, Riza prit sa gourde et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, mais lorsque le filet d'eau atteignit ses lèvres, le goût du sang explosa dans sa bouche. Ses pupilles se resserrèrent à la vue des rivières pourpres qui serpentaient entre ses doigts tremblants. Ne pouvant étouffer un cris de démence, elle tomba en arrière. Eclairée par les rayons placides de la lune, elle s'assit en tailleur et scruta l'outre dont le liquide n'avait jamais cessé d'être translucide : encore une hallucination, leurs fréquences augmentaient au fil des combats. Au pieds de ce constat pathétique, Hawkeye se releva et continua de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité croissante de la cour.

La rumeur des hommes se faisait de plus en plus lointaine et Riza revenait doucement à elle. Tout en errant, elle tenta de démêler le cour de ses dernières 48 heures. Passé fastidieusement l'effroi du récit de la bataille, son esprit s'arqua au souvenir du débriefing. Un frisson lui déchira l'échine lorsque les mots de Gran résonnèrent dans sa tête. Elle repensa aux généraux attablés, ivre de leur puissance, transpirant tous l'orgueil et l'imposture . Elle avait été dégoûtée de leurs propos aseptisés d'où suintait leur égocentrisme. Comment les dirigeants pouvaient se vautrer dans l'illusion de la victoire, alors qu'ils étaient environnés par tant de souffrance ? Des larmes de rage roulèrent sur ses joues. Alors quoi ?! Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était engagée dans l'armée ? Pour contempler l'indigence de ces connards de belligérants ?! Et dire qu'elle sacrifiait son innocence sur l'autel de la folie de ces chiens ! Les poings serrés, elle se laissa glisser le long d'une colonne de pierre. Ses yeux courroucés se perdirent dans un horizon, à présent dénué de sens, si ce n'est celui de la ligne de mire des dieux traîtres et assassins.

……………………………….

_ Je croyais cette zone interdite à tout le personnel.

Elle reconnu cette voix et se retourna promptement, en effaçant d'un revers de manche les traces de sa faiblesse.

Malgré son apostrophe provocatrice, il était aussi désœuvré qu'elle. Sous ses cheveux de jais, la flamme qui scintillait au bord de ses iris d'encre avait disparue. Et son regard était maintenant strié de cernes meurtrières.

_ En ce cas vous êtes vous aussi en effraction… major Mustang.

To be continued ^^...

**_Ah vi ...Pour celles qui s'impatiente ou s'interroge quant au bien fondé de la référence à Dante ça va venir... j'ai basé... nan j'avais basé ( avant que mon ordi plante et m'oblige à modifier le plan de mes chapitres XD) ma fic sur le modèle du schéma narratif : prologue, la situation initiale, élément modificateur.péripéthies, …. et donc on en est même pas au 3 éme ( XD moi aussi j'en déjà marre TT )...  
_**

**_Oh mon dieu ! par cette méthode j'approuve un concept de l'éducation nationale [ court se flageller ].........Mais je veux des reviews quand je reviens_**_   
_


	4. Chap 3 : réminescences d'un clébard

**Voilà j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que c'est fini TT : Mon ordi a définitivement rendu l'âme... et c'est donc d'un autre P.C que je poste ...snif, snif... ( surtout qu'il est encore plus merdique que l'autre XD, si si c'est possible ! TT )**

**Mais qu'importe si vous êtes au rendez-vous ça suffit à ma peine ^^**

**Merci d'ailleurs à touts ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, particulièrement à sumire : ton commentaire plein d'humour m'a fait fait très plaisir, et merci de compatir nivreau informatique ^^ courage l'humain vaincra XD.  
**

**réminiscences d'un clébard.**

__ Je croyais cette zone interdite à tout le personnel._

_Elle reconnu cette voix et se retourna promptement, en effaçant d'un revers de manche les traces de sa faiblesse._

_Malgré son apostrophe provocatrice, il était aussi désœuvré qu'elle. Sous ses cheveux de jais, la flamme qui scintillait au bord de ses iris d'encre avait disparue. Et son regard était maintenant strié de cernes meurtrières._

__ En ce cas vous êtes vous aussi en effraction… major Mustang..._

Il essaya un sourire narquois, mais sa réponse criait son cynisme :

_ Je doute que la cour martiale en fasse grand cas, elle est bien trop occupée à purger ses rangs des soldats d'ascendance ishbale.

_ Encore une de leurs brillantes idées parfaitement éthiques pour lutter contre l'augmentation des trahisons.

_ Il faut croire…

Sur ce, il s'assit lui aussi. Un silence désenchanté s'installa, chacun était absorbé par la noirceur de ses pensées, et comme si Roy devinait celles du sniper, il lui dit :

_ Ce qui est arrivé las-bas n'est pas de votre fait.

_ Quand bien même, ce qui se passera à l'avenir le saura !

Elle se ravisa en comprenant la raison de sa présence : s'il sortait de l'état major, c'est qu'il venait de recevoir l'un des amplificateurs alchimiques que prévoyait le plan 3066. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été, en restituant ces pierres, l'un des premiers maillons d'une chaîne de destruction dont Roy serait l'exécuteur. Sa rancœur redoubla.

Mustang ne lui en tint pas rigueur et après une courte pause il l'informa :

_ Autant que vous le sachiez dès ce soir. À la vue de la provenance des armes soutenant les feux ishbals ; il a été décidé qu'une enquête serait ouverte afin de prouver le concours d'Aruego et de le stopper…

Il marqua un temps dans son récit, semblant chercher ses mots, puis dans un soupir il ajouta :

_ … Le colonel Hakuro a considéré que seules deux personnes suffiraient pour accomplir cette mission en toute discrétion… et il a fortement sollicité….non il a ordonné notre mandat.

Riza hocha doucement la tête et le laissa continuer alors qu'il se levait :

_ Nous partirons demain à l'aube, en direction de la frontière. J'ai conscience que l'intervalle entre vos deux missions est plus que contestable, aussi je vous conseille vivement de vous reposer… Il serait regrettable que votre acuité pâtisse de votre manque de sommeil… Le véhicule chargé de nous escorter nous attendra à la sortie du campement.

Une fois relevée, Riza le salua formellement et reprit la direction du camp. Roy y répondit bien malgré au garde-à-vous et la regarda s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Il repensa à sa stupéfaction glacée lorsqu'il avait découvert que le célèbre « œil du faucon » n'était autre que la fille de son maître. Il maudissait sa naïveté ; comment avait-il pu la croire en sécurité dans une bonne école, alors qu'elle écumait les champs de bataille et se forgeait un nom dans le sang. Il avait été frappé par la métamorphose de son regard : touts les deux étaient souillés par le même crime. Et apparemment elle le supportait aussi mal que lui. Il n'oubliera jamais l'effroi, lorsque sortant du complexe hiérarchique , il avait entendu son cri déchirer les ténèbres de la nuit.

Dans un soupir Roy s'affala dos à une colonne. Combien de morts et d'assassins cette guerre aura-t-elle engendrée ? Il pencha la tête en arrière et observa la voûte étoilée. Certainement autant que touts ces astres suspendus dans l'infini.

Il se redressa et pris la direction de ses quartiers. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se retournaient à la vue de sa montre à gousset ; et plus encore qui s'ôtaient de son chemin. Des murmures s'élevaient à son passage :

_ T'as vu c'est un alchimiste d'état…

_ Encore ! mais ils rôdent décidément partout !

_ Tu dis ça, mais crois-moi tu seras bien cotent d'en avoir à tes côtés au front.

_ Qu'ont-ils de si exceptionnel ces clébards de l'armée !

_ Comment t'es pas au courant ? ces types sont pas humains, de vraies machines à tuer. D'ailleurs je crois que celui-là est pas mal dans sa catégorie.

_ Tu penses pas si bien dire, ce mec, c'est l'alchimiste des flammes et il est en phase de devenir l'héros d'Ishbal.

_ Waouh ! si jeune… et à ton avis, ils en a buté combien pour mériter l'titre ?

_ Aucune idée, certainement plus d'un ! La seule chose dont je suis sûr à propos de ce gars, c'est qu'une fois en première ligne, plus aucun de nos hommes ne tombe, et en ça, il mérite ce titre…

Mustang continuait d'avancer, un sourire amer aux lèvres. Alors c'était ça être un héros ? Etre le fils prodigue au milieu de ses frères d'armes ? Porter le fardeau de la haine et de la crainte, chaque jour plus lourd ? Et traîner derrière soi leur lot de souffrances et de solitude ?

Cette fois un rire nerveux lui échappa. Lui, Roy l'idéaliste, l'aspirant à l'alchimie du peuple était devenu « l'Inhumain », « le Clébard de l'armée », « une machine à tuer ». Sa foudroyante chute déontologique ne connaissait aucune limite. Il était un héros certes, mais un de ces héros déjà vaincus, soumis par leurs silences et la force de leurs regrets. Il pouvait feindre de marcher tête haute devant ses semblables, mais ne pouvait que ramper sous l'obscure lumière de sa conscience. Si les vicissitudes des combats lui laissaient la vie sauve ; cette guerre aura néanmoins tuée se qu'il avait été, ce en quoi il avait cru et ce qu'il aurait aimé.

* * *

Arrivée dans sa tente, Roy émit un nouveau soupir d'incompréhension en repensant aux véritables enjeux de sa mission. Mais que cherchaient-ils à faire ? En agissant de la sorte ils couraient droit à la guerre totale ! Il secoua la tête dans un geste d'impuissance, puis sortit de sa poche une bague sertie d'une pierre rouge. Il l'a contempla sinistrement :

_ Non elle a déjà commencée.

Et il avait beau torturer son esprit pour en trouver les raisons, il demeurait dans une impasse. Impossible de discerner la moindre cohérence dans la politique intérieure d'Amestris. Au contraire on aurait dit qu'ils se faisaient un véritable point d'honneur à amasser les bavures. En revanche, leurs stratèges rivalisaient d'ingéniosité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'anéantir les soulèvements ishbals qui en résultaient. Mustang fronça les sourcils… Non impossible…..Son maître lui avait toujours répété que l'on n'attisait pas les feux de la guerre au hasard… Et pourtant beaucoup de méthodes utilisées par l'armée laissaient plus sous-entendre un comportement délibérément belliqueux, qu'un excès de zèle altruiste. Il en était de même pour la mission qui l'attendait : violer une frontière polémique, c'était prendre un risque considérable. Mais passer outre juste pour s'assurer une couverture, cela relevait suicide diplomatique ! Car c'était bien de cela dont il était question. Même si Roy n'avait pas eu le courage d'en avertir tout de suite Hawkeye, espérant encore une modification dans la stratégie. Le fait est que l'enquête sur la collaboration, déjà avérée entre Aruego et la résistance Ishbale, n'était qu'un leurre pour usurper l'ennemi. En effet la tactique consistait à passer du sud-est d'Amestris au nord-est d'Aruego et de longer la frontière afin de rallier le peloton « Isaac » pour finalement prendre la résistance ishbale en tenaille *.

Désemparé, Mustang s'allongea sur son sac de couchage. Trop de questions se pressaient dans son esprit et faisaient obstacles à la fleur de Morphée. Pour ne rien arranger, sa tente se trouvait à proximité d'un axe de convoyage en direction de la ligne de front ; le ressac incessant des soldats qu'on traînait à l'abattoir l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Et puis il avait revu Hawkeye, chacune de ces rencontres étaient suivies par de nombreuses réminiscences : Son maître,…. L'apprentissage de l'alchimie…. Ses idéaux, ses espoirs…. Tous déçus …. A commencer par son aspiration à devenir alchimiste d'état, accueillie avec toute l'ironie condescendante dont avait été capable son mentor, …. l'homme indéfinissable qu'il admirait et aimait comme un père….mais même lorsqu'il avait été offensé par ses remarques, humilié par ses sarcasmes ; il n'avait pas un instant cessé de l'estimer.. … jamais… ….excepté un jour ……..lorsqu'il apprit qu'il avait utilisé sa fille comme support pour son œuvre …. Riza….. ça il ne le pardonnera jamais…

Les images devinrent des ombres, les mots des cris, et les murs de son enfance se consumèrent dans des torrents de haine et de souffrance. Le héros d'Ishbal perdit pieds, aux prises avec les abysses de sa psyché, il fut happé par un sommeil sans repos. De ces sommeils sans gloire et ses cauchemars sans fin, qui sont les seuls présents de la guerre à ses enfants.

Alors qu'il errait parmi les cadavres calcinés, les augures d'un lendemain dénué de promesses lacéra l'horizon. Déjà le futur réclamait au passé son lot de sacrifices.

. …qu'importe…… la terre pouvait s'ouvrir et l'enfer hurler….. il était déjà mort.

* * *

***vi alors là je sais ça a l'air vachement tordu mais lorsqu'on regarde la carte p 36 du Tome 15, c'est pas impossible XD**

**je crois savoir ce que vous vous dites : plus ça avance et plus ses chapitres rétrécissent XD ben….c'est à dire que celui-là + le précédent ça faisait normalement un chapitre ^^ ! ….. d'accord maintenant vous êtes en train de vous dire : Mais c'est une tarée de vouloir nous asséner des pavés aussi indigeste …. Ben - -'… un grand merci à mon P.C qui a planté alors XD**

**rendez-vous au prochain et encore merki ^^.  
**


	5. Chap 4 : émeraude funèbre

**Voilà chapitre 4 à la fin duquel on commence les choses sérieuses. La Divine Comédie a rallier mon bureau et j'ai repris la traque des citations.**

**Aussi dois-je rajouter un deuxième disclamer XD : je ne fais que plagier grossièrement l'ordre du récit du père de la littérature italienne en y projetant les personnages ô combien merveilleux de la sublimi… [ cf 1 er disclamer XD]. Et insérer quelques citations de la Divine Comédie. [ mais pourquoi je suis maso comme ça !TT.] espérons qu' el maestro Dante ne se retourne pas dans sa tombe °.°**

**Merci encore pour touts les reviews, je vois que le cercle des martyrs de l'informatique s'élargit XD ?**

**Sinon bonne lecture ^^.**

**

* * *

  
**

Le sable filait à travers le désert, prêtant aux dunes la fureur de vagues déferlantes, que le vent faisait se mouvoir. Le fils terrible d'Eole continua sa course folle jusqu'à la lisière du camp, où il expira aux pieds d'une ombre blonde, abordant sans fierté les couleurs d'Amestris . Puis, doucement, la silhouette des crêtes arénacées se dessina sur la toile du jour à naître. Un regard de bistre ambré se posa indifféremment sur l'une de leur cime. Il était encore agité du sommeil sans répit et de ses songes ensanglantés. Elle était seule, assise en tailleur au sommet de l'ancienne tour de garde. Un zéphyr s'engouffra sans force dans la meurtrière et lui apporta les murmures imprécatoires du sable ishbal. Elle ferma les yeux. Sans doute lorsqu'il apporta la clameur ennemie aux sentinelles, il était déjà trop tard. L'armée encerclait la ville ; l'attaque fut fulgurante, la cité tomba en une nuit. En une nuit, dans un flot de larmes et de souffrance, les alchimistes réduirent à l'état de ruines, l'un des plus grands bastions de l'insurrection. Mais à cet instant ce lieu était muré par le silence. Toutes les pérégrinations militaires de la veille avaient cessées. A croire que la base avait sacrifié la totalité des existences qu'elle avait rallié sur l'autel des carnages.

Les stigmates de l'aurore étaient à présent bien visibles. Une nuée de sable se dirigeait vers Riza : la jeep arrivait. Elle jeta son Heckler & Koch G3SG/10 sur son épaule et en quelques bonds, elle fut en bas de la tour. Toujours aucun signe de son supérieur. A l'arrivée du véhicule, elle s'attendait à ce que le chauffeur descende et se présente, comme ce fut le cas la première fois. Or il n'en fit rien, et elle fut d'autant plus surprise de trouver les vitres avants tintées.

_ Venant lui-même d'Aruego, il préférerait garder l'anonymat, dans le cas où nous nous ferions intercepter à sa lisière…..

Elle se retourna pour voir le major Mustang. Malgré la détermination qui marquait son visage, sa mine paraissait encore plus affligée que la veille. Il avait troqué ses étoiles contre le simple uniforme noir des troupes d'interventions spéciales, et avait pris soin de se munir d'une arme à feu et de cacher sa montre en argent. Précautions tout à fait de mise sachant que la seule chose qui avait passée la frontière sans encombres était l'effroyable réputation des alchimistes.

Ils se saluèrent formellement, puis montèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Une fois que ce dernier démarra, Roy sortit une carte et exposa leur trajectoire :

_ Notre position est actuellement ici, dit-il en désignant un point sur le plan. Pour percer leur territoire, il nous faudra continuer encore plusieurs heures vers le sud, puis traverser le fleuve servant de limite naturelle entre nos deux états.

Riza acquiesça en suivant des yeux le doigt de son supérieur, qui serpentait au fil des lignes topographiques. Ce dernier continua :

_ Nous devrons ensuite longer la frontière vers l'est. Là devrait se trouver les preuves nécessaires pour clore l'enquête et annihiler le trafic d'armes.

Mustang marqua une pause, le temps de prendre une discrète inspiration.

_ Puis nous poursuivrons toujours vers l'orient avant de remonter et d'arriver au sud-est d'Ishval. Une petite fraction déjà en place y attendra notre rapport et dans le cas où….

Riza releva la tête pour le fixer et il vit à ses yeux que toutes autres paroles seraient vaines. Ses iris ambrés s'étaient resserrés comme sous l'effet d'une lumière intense et lancinante. Sans doute l'éclat d'une sombre vérité, celle de la guerre. Oui mais pas seulement, à travers touts ces massacres dérisoires elle venait à peine d'entrevoir la clef de voûte de toutes ces haines. Une force sourde et insondable, comme un pouls régulier et inébranlable, qui propageait la mort dans le corps gangrené de l'humanité. Roy aussi l'avait effleurée ; toute la nuit il n'avait cessé de traquer l'invisible, de démêler les files du destin. Au final il n'avait interrogé que des ombres, les mêmes qui dansaient sur le requiem de ses claquements de doigts dans ses cauchemars. Et même si tout cela restait à l'état de pressentiments, chacun d'eux devinait son existence; un genre de soleil noir, impossible à regarder, mais qui, lorsqu'on le possédait, faisait tout voir.

Mustang se redressa et rangea la carte dans un soupir. La perspicacité d'Hawkeye l'avait du moins empêché de rebaver toute l'inconséquence ironique de cet ordre : « Dans le cas où cette fraction serait mise en difficulté par les mouvements ishbals ». Et bien sûr cela sera, étant donné qu'elle se situe en face de l'ultime forteresse de la résistance. « Nous avons le devoir de les soutenir jusqu'à l'élimination définitive de toute menace ...» Il aurait été ô combien plus rapide de mentionner directement l'exécution du plan 3066.

Riza avait fermé les yeux un moment, juste le temps d'imaginer le sourire carnassier d'un monstre sur le point d'être satisfait. D'une voix éteinte elle demanda :

_ Est-ce que le major Kimblee sera présent ?

Roy eut une expression de surprise en entendant ce nom franchir les lèvres de sa subordonnée, puis avec un rire amer :

_ Assurément.

Le trajet s'effectuait dans un silence oppressant et lourd de sens. La vie avait semblé déserter le corps des deux passagers. L'érosion des combats et des nuits sans sommeil avait élimé leurs forces et leur mental. Avant même qu'ils interrogent leur raison, leur conscience leur demandait des comptes. Chacun s'était retranché dans son fort intérieur, et n'essayait même plus d'enrayer le siège du doute ; au contraire les portes avaient été laissées béantes, laissant fuir à jamais la quiétude et installer le remord pour toujours. Seconde après seconde, minute après minute, le temps paraissait fondre l'espace à la manière d'une peinture surréaliste, paralysant leurs sens et leur esprit. Leur âme s'assoupie, trop peu pressée de reprendre contact avec une réalité absurde.

Les paysages désertiques s'effacèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à un terrain plus accidenté. La rumeur sourde du vent s'éleva, soulevant dans sa fureur des trombes de graviers. Bientôt la lueur du soleil s'éclipsa sous le rideau de poussière. Les bourrasques s'amplifièrent, anéantissant les champs de vision et allant jusqu'à déséquilibrer le véhicule.

_ Putain c'est pas vrai ! S'emporta Mustang, On y était presque !

Ils tentèrent de s'accrocher où ils pouvaient, mais la jeep vacilla et sortit de sa trajectoire. Le choc qui s'en suivit fut brutal, et les deux militaires furent éjectés du véhicule.

_ Rien de cassé Hawkeye ?

_ Négatif major, et vous ? S'enquit-elle en se relevant.

_ Ouais j'apprécie moyennement cette sortie, ironisa-t-il. Restez là, je vais voir le conducteur.

Il s'avança vers son siège, les avant-bras devant son visage afin de se protéger des intempéries. Il ne tarda pas à entendre un chapelet de jurons qui le rassura sur son état.

_ Tout va bien ? Vous pouvez encore bouger ? demanda Mustang à l'approche de la fenêtre brisée.

_ Bah… on va dire ça comme ça …mais je pense pas que ça soit le cas de la voiture …

En effet un coup d'œil à l'avant confirma ses dires : la calendre pendait lamentablement, le pare choc n'avait rien paré, le moteur était apparent et c'est tout juste si les phares ne se faisaient pas face. Le pilote avait repris sa tirade injurieuse et Roy renonça aux réparations.

_ Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il à pieds pour rejoindre le fleuve ?

_ Environ deux heures.

_ Je propose de reprendre la route le plus tôt possible, il nous faut être à Aruego avant la nuit. Vous pouvez sortir seul de la jeep, où vous avez besoin d'aide ?

_ Qu'insinuez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, la voix chargée d'appréhension.

_ Vous serez bien entendu notre guide jusqu'au fleuve, comme le prévoyait notre contrat. Là vous nous laisserez avec le passeur. Cet incident technique n'altère en rien nos accords.

La voix du major s'était faite plus ferme, alors que celle de son interlocuteur se dégradait à chacun de ses mots.

_ Mais … avec cette tempête les troupes risquent d'être renfor….. de toute façon mon état ne ferait que vous ralentir … je suis blessé… et…

Le mensonge et la peur le rendaient incohérent. Ce comportement irrita Roy qui éleva le ton, et commença à allonger le bras à travers la vitre brisée :

_ Je vous conseille fortement de vous ressaisir. Ce n'est pas votre trouille qui effacera cette clause, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Se disant, il attrapa le conducteur au collet et le porta à sa hauteur. Le terme « trouille » était sans doute un peu faible en comparaison avec la réelle angoisse du jeune homme. Ses yeux verts étaient révulsés par l'horreur, ses lèvres secouées par de violents spasmes, et ses doigts fins s'accrochaient frénétiquement au poignet du sous-officier. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que leur agent serait si jeune. La panique l'avait complètement submergée, même en le contraignant, l'emmener avec eux aurait été prendre un risque en plus. Il aurait suffit que dans une crise de frayeur, il échappe à leur surveillance et se rende à sa hiérarchie.

Las, Mustang se massa la tempe avec sa main libre. Mieux fallait qu'il obtienne les détails de l' itinéraire et qu'ils continuent sans le pilote. Mais avant tout, il devait lui faire retrouver ses esprits. L'alchimiste du feu eut un profond soupir et relâcha sa prise. Il ouvrit la portière et s'accroupit près de lui :

_ Même si Aruego paye moins qu'Amestris, il sait châtier ses traîtres, c'est bien cela ?

Le jeune chauffeur eu un hochement de tête fébrile. Roy prit une inspiration et poursuivit le plus calmement possible :

_ Soit, je vous permets de rester ici aux seules conditions de ne pas vous signaler auprès de vos autorités et de me délivrer les précisons sur le circuit à suivre, sans oublier le point de rencontre avec le passeur.

Le regard de son interlocuteur se fit plus apaisé et sa réponse affirmative. Une bourrasque de vent emporta au loin ses paroles. Si bien qu'elles échappèrent à Hawkeye, qui d'un oeil aiguisé, avait observé la scène. Après quelques minutes, elle vit revenir son supérieur. Elle se redressa, son arme sur son épaule, et lui tendit son sac d'équipement. Il l'en remercia silencieusement. Ils restèrent un moment interdits en contemplant le ciel.

Déjà l'astre du jour déclinait, et le paysage qui en résultait n'était en rien semblable aux fresques du genre. On aurait plutôt dit qu'un boucher négligent venait de jeter un organe tuméfié et malsain sur son établit ensanglanté.

Les deux soldats laissèrent le véhicule et descendirent du coteau de pierres. Là, il durent continuer sur une pente escarpée. Les roches semblaient jaillir de la terre et ralentissaient leur progression. Une fois arrivés en bas, leur ligne d'horizon avait disparue derrière les titans de granit. Ils traversèrent une steppe stérile en serpentant entre les rocs acérés. A la fin de ce dédale minéral ils atteignirent un plateau qui surplombait un morne bassin d'émeraude sinistre. A leurs pieds, s'étendait sombre et vaste, une forêt impénétrable….

_Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita_

_mi ritrovai per una selva oscura,_

_ché la diritta via era smarrita …._

_Au milieu du chemin de notre vie_

_Je me trouvai dans une forêt sombre,_

_La route où l'on va droit s'étant perdue._

_

* * *

  
_

**Ah vi pour reparler des citations, Karasu sait pas comment les insérer sans que se soit trop lourd ^^' vos conseils sont donc vachement bien venus pour ne pas dire ardemment espérés XD j'avais pensé les mettre en italique mais ….**

**Please de l'aide ! [ air de chat botté °uu° ] je sais je suis nul en smilee et en plus je sais pas comment ça s'écrit - . -'**

**Commentaire intempestif de l'auteur interrompu par une crise pseudo- existentielle de découragement …. Qui pourrait très vite se régler avec quelques reviews ^^**

**Et Merki quand même d'avoir lu XD …**


	6. chap 5 : la promesse du crépuscule

** Gomen naisaî gomen gomen !!! je ne suis plus digne de votre confiance j'ai dépassé l'échéance de publication d'un mois !!! TT Pardon c'est la faute à l'éducation nationale ( encore et toujours je sais XD) et de mes 8 h de philo par semaine ( mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller en terminale L, pourquoi ?! Ah vi je me souviens … je sais pas compter XD) **

**Ben sinon c'est pour vous signaler que je suis encore en vie ( pour combien de temps je sais pas, ça dépend de vous : rangez les pioches et remballez la potence des auteurs indignes XD… ah vi les reviews aussi ça compte bicoup ^^) **

**Un grand merci d'ailleurs à ceux qui m'en laissent, c'est toujours avec un immense plaisir que je les dévore ^^…**

**A part ça : bonne lecture …**

**

* * *

**

**la promesse du crépuscule**

_ A leurs pieds, s'étendait sombre et vaste, une forêt impénétrable…._

_Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita_

_mi ritrovai per una selva oscura,_

_ché la diritta via era smarrita …._

_ Est-ce que le chauffeur avait fait mention de ça ? demanda Riza en désignant l'immense lagune de jade.

_ Eh bien … le parcours initial était trop long, j'ai voulu qu'il m'indique un raccourci vers le fleuve, c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'on pouvait couper à travers bois ; mais m'a vivement déconseillé de le faire. La végétation trop dense rendait l'endroit incertain voire dangereux. Considérant la hauteur à laquelle nous étions, j'ai pensé que la peur le faisait dramatiser, mais là…

_ Sans doute était-il plus lucide que vous ne le croyiez, ajouta-t-elle impassible.

_ Certainement,… j'imagine que nous n'avons plus le choix.

_ Non, d'autant plus qu'il serait imprudent de continuer sur ce terrain découvert, cette forêt offre une bien meilleure couverture. Et avec la tempête de tout à l'heure, Aruego a dû renforcer sa frontière... Non vraiment, la traverser est la seule chose à faire.

_ En ce cas …

Ils amorcèrent la descente en silence, trop concentrés sur leurs mouvements qui, sur cette pente vertigineuse, pouvaient s'avérer fatal. Le soleil, auréolé de ses rayons sanguins, semblait décliner avec eux. Appuyant sa masse ensanglantée sur la voûte des arbres, qui l'engloutissait peu à peu, faisant danser son ombre dans un halo pourpre.

Toujours accrochés à la paroi, les deux soldats progressaient à présent joue contre la muraille de granit. Leur circuit fastidieux était rythmé par de légères chutes de pierres. Mais à mesure qu'ils cheminaient, ces dernières gagnaient en fréquences et en intensité, jusqu'à ce que la roche s'effrite littéralement sous leurs pieds.

Mustang n'eut même pas le temps d'étouffer un juron : lui et sa subordonnée dévalèrent la cloison rocailleuse sur la dizaine de mètres restants. La violence de l'impact leur coupa la respiration ; le fracas de leur arrivée fut terrible. Un long silence s'en suivit. Silence durant lequel, la survie des militaires leur fut confirmée par la douleur lancinante qui arpentait leurs membres. Peu à peu ils reprirent leur souffle et s'adossèrent à la traître paroi qui venait de se dérober. Ils restèrent un moment interdit, forcés de constater la faiblesse de leur nature.

_ Eh bien, on dirait qu'on est descendu plus vite que prévu, maugréa Roy.

Riza eut préféré en rire, mais l'élancement qui lui enserrait les côtes l'en empêcha. C'est tout juste si elle ne put lui rendre un rictus souffreteux. L'alchimiste, quant à lui tentait vainement de se relever et fut cependant très vite rappelé à la gravité dans un grognement d'impuissance.

Le soleil était à présent à demi immergé dans l' abysse sylvestre. Il semblait avoir été transpercé par la cime des fûts, et agonisait lentement dans une marre de sang. Les deux soldats assistèrent au trépas de l'astre, happant de leurs rétines, les dernières verbes du jour. Leurs douleurs avaient disparu en même tant que lui ; laissant un vide étrange dans leurs chairs. Quelque chose en eux s'agitait, une angoisse fourbe et farouche, comme une peur ancestrale. Sans doute celle de l'Homme à l'approche de la nuit…. Oui…. mais quelle nuit ?

Le vent s'engouffra entre les feuilles, un frisson leur parcouru l'échine.

_ J'ai beau connaître le motif de ce conflit, parfois je me retiens de rire devant sa dérision. Détestable non ? railla Mustang.

_ Ce qui me paraît le plus détestable dans cette guerre, c'est qu'on a beau en connaître les causes on ne lui voit aucune finalité.

_ Si tenté qu'elle en ait réellement une, ironisa Roy.

_ Tout ça me semble si surréaliste : ces combats, la mission… tout juste un prétexte … non juste un préambule. Comme si tout ce sang versé ne servira à peine à écrire le prologue de la véritable tragédie à venir.

_ Et cela vous effraie-t-il ?

Riza eut un sourire amer :

_ de quoi ? de mourir ?

Son supérieur ne dit rien, et se contenta de hausser les épaules nonchalamment. Il eut un instant de silence durant lequel le sniper réfléchit, puis le regard noyé dans le vide elle lui répondit :

_ Bien sûr que cela me terrorise, personne ne voudrait mourir comme ça ;.. mais si ce n'est pas moi alors ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, avec un autre fusil, une autre innocence à immoler,…une autre vie à perdre.

_ C'est une façon de voir les choses … murmura Roy avec un sourire indéfinissable, …bien naïve en tout cas ajouta-t-il dans un éclat de rire sarcastique, … ce n'est pas parce que vous survivrez en martyr que vous épargnerez qui que ce soit. Et si endosser la responsabilité de touts ces crimes est votre seule raison de combattre alors tirez-vous une balle dès maintenant ! Comme si une personne à elle seule pouvait porter le fardeau de cette putain de guerre !

_ Il faut bien pourtant que quelqu'un le fasse ! Se griller la cervelle est tellement plus simple ! croyiez-vous que ça règle quelque chose ?! A votre avis après ma disparition que se passera-t-il ?! Un autre sniper viendra prendre ma place, assistera aux mêmes atrocités et y participera, massacrant des Ishbals, qui seront eux aussi venger par d'autres ! 1000 hommes viendront remplacer les 500 qui seront tombés et 2000 encore lorsque ceux-ci failliront à leur tour ! Et la terre sera souillée de sang et baignée de haine ! Il n'y aura jamais de fin !

_ Parce que survivre lamentablement en espérant éviter la prise d'arme d'un autre c'est une raison de vivre ?

_ C'est en tout cas la mienne ! Quitte à donner mon sang autant qu'il serve ! Que se soit de bouclier ou d'encre pour une préface. Mais à vous entendre parler c'est vous qui semblez ne plus avoir de raison d'être, dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à retourner votre flingue sur votre tempe !

L'aquilon balaya la plaine de son haleine glacée, jouant à travers les gorges de granit, leur arrachant d'obscures rumeurs, aussitôt englouties par la fureur du crépuscule.

Les deux soldats se faisaient face, à présent cernés par le silence des ténèbres grandissants. Les phalanges encore crispées sur la roche qui les soutenait, et le souffle court de la véhémence de leurs paroles. Totalement désappointés, ils cherchaient dans le regard de l'autre quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginés échanger de tels propos, surtout dans ces conditions.

Chaque minute qui s'écoulait semblait s'écraser au sol comme une bille de plomb. L'alchimiste ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, doucement, il commença à se relever. Riza le regarda faire sans le voir. Les rayons évanescents de la nouvelle lune parvenaient difficilement à happer leur silhouette. C'est tout juste si elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était penché vers elle et lui tendait une main secourable :

_ Si vous voulez préserver les innocents du champs de bataille il vous faudra de l'aide.

_ Comment vous avez renoncé à votre sortie ? répondit-elle sur un ton moins dur.

_ Pour le moment, elle manquait cruellement de panache, ironisa-t-il ; puis dans une expression qui feignait l'indifférence :

_Et si nous restions en vie, histoire d'écrire nous-même le dernier acte ?

Hawkeye esquissa un mouvement vers lui, mais suspendit son geste lorsqu'elle remarqua l' hardiesse nouvelle qui consumait les pupilles sombres de son supérieur.

_ C'est une promesse alors, susurra-t-il en saisissant sa main.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de se hisser jusqu'à sa hauteur ; puis ajouta, les yeux parcourant l'immensité de la forêt :

_ une promesse pour laquelle je vous ferai vivre coûte que coûte …

Le souffle de la nuit accourut, élevant au ciel ces paroles, portées par un nuage humide où la feuille se mêlait à la pierre dans un ballet infernal. Il s'engouffra dans leur uniforme, leurs cheveux, faisant danser l' éclat de leurs yeux et la vigueur de leur âme retrouvée.

Et lorsque la poussière retomba au sol, le regard enflammé du major Roy Mustang toisait déjà les ténèbres de la forêt.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi, murmura-t-il avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la lisière.

Il ne sentit pas les prunelles ambrées accrochées sur son dos. Alors comme ça, Riza Hawkeye allait assister à l'avènement de l'alchimiste de feu en plein cœur des ténèbres. Elle eut un sourire imperceptible à la pensée de ce paradoxe. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant sur les écrans de son passé : Cet homme qui défiait les affres de la nuit, était-il le même qui franchit sa porte dix ans plus tôt sous les traits d'un garçonnet apeuré ? Et Ces iris flamboyants sortaient-ils du même regard larmoyant du nouvel apprenti de son père ? Elle se rappelait encore de sa démarche mal assurée, de sa physionomie chétive qui se recroquevillait lorsque la voix de son maître résonnait dans la demeure, de sa soif d'apprendre et de sa faim de vivre. Il n'était pourtant pas si loin le temps de l'innocence insouciante, quand bien même ils devaient le partager avec les sombres volutes de l'alchimie.. … instinctivement elle porta la main à la naissance de sa nuque, comme si elle eut été saisit d'une vive brûlure. Puis devant l'absurdité de son geste, elle jeta un dernier regard à la lune, seule témoin de leur promesse, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Cette nuit là ils ne virent pas scintiller les premières étoiles…

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Et encore désolé pour le retard …**


End file.
